


Rare Days Like These.

by tgirl



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pancakes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgirl/pseuds/tgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of fluff :3 Tom has a few rare days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Days Like These.

Emilie let out a content sigh she could stay like this forever she thought, and being the stormy, miserable, cold looking day it was she felt she could spend all day in bed wrapped in the warmth and strong arms of Tom because this was a rare moment, especially with his recent hectic work schedule so they both wanted to make the most of the time they had together before he had to be away again, just then Emilie was pulled from her thoughts by Tom stirring.

"Mmm .. I can stay like this forever." He said, his voice still groggy with sleep and a bit husky and sexy as hell, Emilie had always loved his morning voice.

"Me too, it's not often we get moments like this." She stated and got closer to him.

Tom wrapped his arms around her naked waist, holding her close like that for a while then releasing her which made Emilie whimper at the loss of closeness and warmth, he reached over to his bedside table and picked up a book he had been reading, one look at the well worn cover told her it was one of his favourites and no doubt one of William Shakespeare's many works, Emilie thought it was adorable the way his whole face lit up with anything to do with poetry and Shakespeare.

'My adorable nerd.' Emile thought to herself, smiling then shaking her head a little.

Tom opened the book and carefully flipped though the pages.

"Hmm .. ah huh, this one I think ... yes, perfect!." He exclaimed.

He then started to read.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" He began, speaking in a low, relaxed and soothing timbre.

"Oh, Thomas. that's sonnet 18!." She said, as she swooned.

He let out a ehehehe and smiled at her. "Indeed it is, darling." He said amused at her 'swooning'.

Emilie made herself more comfortable by resting her head on his naked chest as he wrapped his free hand around her naked waist again as he continued reading.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate:" He read on, and with his free hand decided to absent - mindly caress his way down her arm, naked back and long blonde hair, enjoying the softness of her skin which made Emilie let out a little hum.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometimes declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade."

By this stage Emilie felt her big brown eyes getting heavy and they started to flutter closed but could still hear Tom reading.

"Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
So long as men can breath or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." 

He finished and closed the book, by this stage Emilie had fallen asleep in Tom's embrace, he noticed this when he looked down at her, he smiled and kissed her softly on the top of the head then closing his own eyes.

After a while Emilies' brown eyes fluttered open, she was still in Tom's arms, she looked up at him as he was still sleeping away and she didn't really want to disturb him but her stomach had other ideas and was now growling away in hunger, she carefully leaned up to give him a kiss on his forehead and run her fingers through his soft hair.

At the kiss he stirred and opened his gorgeous blue eyes.

"How long have we been asleep for, darling?." He asked as he ran a hand down his face and stretched.

"I'm not quite sure but it was nice and we must of needed it and besides, I'm starving!, I'm going to go make us some blueberry pancakes." She told him while getting out of bed butt naked, she could feel Tom's eyes on her and she smirked as she reached behind the bedroom door for her soft and silky light blue dressing gown that was on the hook, putting it on and tying it up then made her way to the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

Grabbing all the needed ingredients and utensils from the fridge, cupboard and draw, Emilie got started on making and mixing the ingredients together and once all that was combined and ready added the blueberries and mixed them through, she made sure the pan was hot enough and added a little bit of butter then waited until it melted then made her first pancake which didn't take too long at all and the blue of the blueberries looked great, once that one was finished she set it on one of the plates she got, the smell of it must of lured Tom out of bed because as she was pouring a bit of syrup onto the pancake and starting on the next one, she felt two strong and long arms wrap their way around her waist.

"Smells wonderful, darling." He said and she gave him the one on the plate to have and he began to eat it.

"Tastes delicious too." He said after his first few bites.

"Glad you approve." She said smiling and giggling as she put the second one on her plate to eat.

After many pancakes later and now full and satisfied, Emilie washed up and Tom helped, the rain hadn't let up any they noticed when they looked out the window and it was still pouring down.

"It's such a shame it's still raining, I wanted to go to for a walk to the park today." She said a bit disappointed.

"Oh, rain is good and we can always have a movie day if you like it's been ages since we've been able to do that." Tom stated.

"That's true, that sounds wonderful! I suppose it doesn't matter what we do just as long as I'm with you." She said sweetly.

"Aw, you really missed me that much, darling?." He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course I did you goof, I always do." She said finishing up the washing, kissing him, she could taste the blueberries and syrup when she did.

"Mmm, sweet." She said, biting and licking her lips.

"Not as sweet as some" He replied and kissed her back.

The washing up finally done, Emilie made her way to the lounge - room to choose a movie to watch while Tom went to the bedroom and got pillows and the doona from their bed, Emile grabbed the newest addition to the collection which she got a few days ago Thor: The Dark World ... Tom didn't need to know, popping the dvd in then making herself comfy on the lounge waiting for Tom, he returned with the pillows and doona and setting them up how they both wanted and snuggled up on the lounge, Emilie started the movie and as soon as Tom saw what it was he raised his eyebrows and looked at her with surprise and amusement.

"What ... I like Marvel films ... so sue me." She told him.

"Oh is that right? are you sure it isn't because you like a certain raven haired trickster?." He asked teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Thomas." She told him, trying and failing at not to give herself away.

"Ehehe, you can't lie to the God of Mischief and Lies my darling Midguardian." He said teasingly but had adopted his 'Loki' voice which always managed to send the good kind of shivers through her body.

"Oh no you don't mister, that isn't going to work on me." Emilie said while trying her best to compose herself.

They made it half way through the movie until they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Fin.


End file.
